1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a post-processing apparatus and a recording material processing apparatus used therewith.
2. Related Art
Sheets of recording material on which images have been recorded using an image forming apparatus or the like are subjected to post-processing; for example, multiple sheets of recording material are collected, saddle-stapled or half-folded and formed into a booklet. In order that such booklets are easily stacked flat, it is known to use a system (square folding system) in which pressure is applied to the curved back face of the back portion of the booklet so that the back portion is crushed and formed into a square shape having a flat back face.